


true love

by rome_is_falling



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Daemons, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_is_falling/pseuds/rome_is_falling
Summary: [деймон!AU] О недопонимании и как с ним справляться.





	true love

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:44

Этот день будет спасен, только если ты скажешь, что на выходных ты пойдешь со мной в кино 😭

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:44

Честно признаться, я не знаю, что сейчас идет, так что полагаюсь на твой вкус

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:45

В таких вещах я внезапно чувствую себя старее наших сверстников

**Вы**, 23:46

Какое нахуй кино?

— Ох, как грубо, — почти печально вздохнула Шучжэнь, которая подглядывала за перепиской, уложив голову на бедра Мо Гуань Шаня. Он взглянул на нее, как на предательницу — не из-за того, что она подглядывала (все-таки у него не было от нее никаких секретов), а из-за того, что она была _опечалена_, что он послал Хэ Тяня на хуй.

— А что я должен был ответить? — проворчал Мо Гуань Шань, спихивая с себя Шучжэнь. Та фыркнула, встряхнула ушами и, сев, попыталась уложить голову ему на плечо — роста не хватало совсем чуть-чуть.

— Что-нибудь повежливее.

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:46

Ты же не думаешь, что, когда я вернусь, мы никуда не пойдем?

**Вы**, 23:47

Почему это я должен куда-то с тобой идти?

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:47

Малыш, мы встречаемся уже две недели

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:47

И три дня

**Вы**, 23:47

МЫ НЕ ВСТРЕЧАЕМСЯ

Шучжэнь рассмеялась, забив хвостом по кровати.

— О, милый…

— Хватит! — заорал Гуань Шань, вновь отпихивая от себя своего деймона. — Ты же знаешь, что я не соглашался! Это он себе что-то навыдумывал, а потом свалил.

— А по-моему, всем все было довольно очевидно…

— Я не понял, на чьей ты стороне?

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:48

А на что это похоже?

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:48

Ладно, по твоему мнению

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:49

Сколько еще раз нам нужно слиться в страстном поцелуе, чтобы ты признал, что мы встречаемся?

— Это сообщение точно продиктовано Дэхаем! — вновь засмеялась Шучжэнь.

— Вы сговорились! Все трое!

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:50

С другой стороны, я пойму, если тебе недостаточно этого и ты хочешь чего-то большего…

**Вы**, 23:50

БЛЯДЬ ИДИ НАХУЙ

— Мы идем в кино? — между тем поинтересовалась Шучжэнь, уткнувшись мокрым носом в безнадежно красное ухо Гуань Шаня. — Я бы сходила на какой-нибудь ужастик.

— Наша жизнь кажется тебе недостаточно ужасной?

**Хэ Тянь**, 23:51

Я позвоню?

**Вы**, 23: 51

Делай что хочешь

— Я бы еще поела попкорна.

***

Когда Мо Гуань Шань впервые увидел Дэхая (и Хэ Тяня вместе с ним), он подумал, что эти двое похожи как две капли воды — такой же наглый прищур и развязная походка. То, что деймоном Хэ Тяня был черный кот, было самой банальной вещью, которую только можно было придумать.

То, что этот кот к моменту их знакомства еще не принял окончательной формы, Мо пришлось узнать гораздо позже — в тот самый момент, когда на толпу избивавших его громил накинулся взявшийся из ниоткуда рассвирепевший тигр. С того случая прошло много времени — успел пропасть Цзянь, и они стали на год ближе к выпуску из школы. Дэхай менялся еще несколько раз, но в конце концов остался черным котом. Ему шло быть черным котом.

Закинутая на плечо рука уже давно не раздражала, но для приличия Мо все равно скинул ее. С горячим дыханием на ухо было справиться гораздо сложнее.

— Малыш Мо, я так скучал.

Шучжэнь вилась у его ног, радостно виляя хвостом и высунув язык — ну что за предательница, разве нельзя быть спокойнее!

— Две недели не так уж и много.

Шучжэнь приготовилась вставить свое слово, но Мо оперативно прервал ее, совсем немного придавив ей хвост. Деймон тихо взвизгнула и возмущенно уставилась на него снизу вверх. Дэхай уселся чуть в отдалении от них троих, никак не показывая своей радости от встречи. Вот только зрачки у него были большие-большие; казалось, что в них может отразиться вся улица сразу.

Рука Хэ Тяня, вновь оказавшаяся на плече Мо Гуань Шаня, под шумок забралась за воротник и большим пальцем погладила позвонок у основания шеи.

— Неужели совсем не скучал?

— Ты мне надоедал каждый день, где тут скучать.

— А мне почему-то казалось, что как минимум в половине случаев первым писал ты…

— Вот именно, тебе показалось!

— Тянь, — вдруг тихо заговорил Дэхай, и на него тут же обратилось три пары глаз. — Пойдем, а то опоздаем.

— Да, кстати, Хэ Тянь, — подхватила Шучжэнь. — Ты случайно не голоден? Выглядишь таким худеньким.

— Ладно-ладно, пойдемте уже, — взмолился Мо Гуань Шань.

— Знаешь, Рыжик, меня волнует, что о том, голоден ли я, меня спрашивает твой деймон, а не ты.

— Да тебе просто нужен повод опять приковать меня к плите.

— Кхм, можно найти куда более интересные поверхности, куда я могу тебя приковать…

— Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, МЫ ИДЕМ ИЛИ НЕТ?

***

**Малыш Мо**, 21:07

Мама заболела так что я пас

**Вы**, 21:07

Ладно. Тогда на следующей неделе?

**Малыш Мо**, 21:07

Посмотрим

**Вы**, 21:08

Пойдем в пятницу после уроков ко мне?

**Малыш Мо**, 21:08

Если тебе опять нужно приготовить пожрать то даже не пытайся

— Не так часто я и прошу с тех пор… — пробормотал Хэ Тянь, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Дэхай сонно ткнулся ему в шею, пристроившись на груди. Придерживая деймона одной рукой, другой Хэ Тянь яростно печатал сообщения.

— Ну, довольно часто.

**Вы**, 21:09

Ладно, чем бы ты хотел заняться?

**Малыш Мо**, 21:09

Не знаю

**Вы**, 21:10

Можем поиграть в приставку, и я, так и быть, позволю тебе отыграться за прошлый раз.

**Малыш Мо**, 21:10

Ладно

**Вы**, 21:11

Все в порядке?

**Малыш Мо**, 21:11

Да все норм

**Вы**, 21:12

Ты опять грузишься из-за субботы?

**Малыш Мо**, 21:12

С чего ты взял

— Чего ты прикопался к нему, Тянь, — заворчал Дэхай, одним глазом следящий за экраном смартфона.

— Если есть какие-то недопонимания, их надо решать.

— О нет, ты звучишь прямо как Чэн, кончай это.

**Вы**, 21:14

Тебе правда так неприятна мысль, что мы можем быть вместе? После всего, что было?

**Малыш Мо**, 21:14

Не в этом дело

**Вы**, 21:14

А в чем?

**Малыш Мо**, 21:15

Черт не знаю просто все так тупо

**Малыш Мо**, 21:15

Что ты вообще планируешь дальше с этим делать

**Вы**, 21:16

А что люди делают, когда встречаются?

**Малыш Мо**, 21:17

Блин я не об этом

**Малыш Мо**, 21:17

Ты вообще понимаешь что мы не в твоем радужном мирке где мы начинаем встречаться и сразу все проблемы исчезают

**Малыш Мо**, 21:18

И всем вокруг вдруг на нас становится похуй

**Вы**, 21:18

Я понял.

**Вы**, 21:18

Если ты переживаешь, что это как-то узнают в школе или еще где-то, то не надо.

**Вы**, 21:19

Не поверишь, но по большей части всем и правда похуй.

— Ну да, если ты еще будешь распускать руки…

— А кого-то это волновало весь прошлый год? Девчонкам наоборот в радость.

**Малыш Мо**, 21:20

Ладно забей не надо мне ничего доказывать

**Вы**, 21:20

Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты переживал.

**Вы**, 21:21

Я не говорю, что будет легко.

**Вы**, 21:21

Но мы найдем способ со всем разобраться.

**Малыш Мо**, 21:24

Хорошо

**Малыш Мо**, 21:25

Ладно я согласен

**Вы**, 21:25

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Малыш Мо**, 21:25

Капец

— Какой ты романтик, — невпечатленно промурчал Дэхай.

— Меня хватает только на сердечки, — честно признался Хэ Тянь.

На самом деле, он не так уж и далеко ушел от Мо Гуань Шаня в умении выражать свои чувства, Дэхай это прекрасно знал.

Шучжэнь как-то сказала ему: «Еще посмотрим, кто кому первый признается _по-настоящему_».

И им все еще предстояло выяснить это.

**Вы**, 0:46

Спокойной ночи

**Вы**, 0:46

Люблю тебя


End file.
